Adamantium Is Genetic?
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Jean becomes the Phoenix, dies, and is risen. When no one else is there, Logan comforts her. Nearly twenty years later, a boy shows up at Logan's home in Canada, saying that Jean Grey has been murdered. Logan returns to the team. COMPLETE
1. Michael Grey

This is my first X-Men fanfic. I've written for Batman and Superman, but this is also my first Marvel fanfic, so don't blame me if it sucks. I had a hard time capturing Logan's character, so I had a little fun with it. I hope it's good, anyways...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alberta, Canada, the not too distant future**

In the heavy snow, no one seemed to notice a sleek black jet land in the forest outside of town. A young man, no more that fifteen years old, emerged from it. Wearing only jeans and a jacket, he shivered. _I didn't think Canada would be this cold…but what else was I supposed to expect?_ He laughed hollowly. _I really am losing it._ He brushed snow out of his long dark hair, looking around. Catching sight of a small cabin in the distance, he grinned. _Maybe this will work out. But if half the stories I've heard about him are true…this won't be easy_. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he approached the door, he took a deep breath_. I hope this is the right place. If it's not…well, maybe I'll be lucky enough to make off with a free dinner_. The boy knocked on the door. A man with dark brown hair, smoking a cigar, opened the door, somewhat confused.

"What do you want?" the man asked gruffly.

"I'm looking for Logan," the boy said firmly. _This isn't going to get any easier, is it?_ The man's eyes widened, if only for a split second.

"Sorry, I can't help you," he said quickly. The man started to close the door. The boy sighed.

"Liar," he said. He pushed the door open again. The boy looked the man in the eyes evenly, as if reading his thoughts. "You are Logan." The man rolled his eyes.

"Look, kid, I have no idea-" The boy cut him off.

"Don't try to fool me," he said coolly. "It never works." The man took a deep breath.

"All right, kid. I don't know where you heard that name, but you can go back where you came from and tell them I'm not interested," the man said, about to slam the door.

"Even if it involves a Dr. Jean Grey?" The man stuck his head out the door.

"Come in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, you got me," the man said. "What do you know about Jean?" The boy took a deep breath.

"She was murdered last week," the boy said quietly, his eyes focusing on the fire in front of him. The man's mouth dropped open.

"What? How-"

"First, before I tell you anything, you have to swear you're who I think you are," the boy said fiercely.

"All right. I'm Logan. Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"It'll have to do," the boy admitted. "She and Storm were out on a mission for the Professor-"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Logan stopped him. "The Professor is dead." The boy grinned.

"You need to get out more often," he said lightly. "Anyway, they were out on a mission, and only Storm came back. I had been waiting for the jet to land for the past few hours, like I always do, and she walked out of the jet alone. For a minute, I thought that she was still inside, setting the code. But I saw that Storm was having trouble walking, like she was crying. I ran out to her, and she just said…" The boy turned away, tears dripping down his face. "I don't know how. She won't talk about it, except to the Professor, and he can block my thoughts."

"Wait, you're-"

"Telepathic?" the boy asked, wiping tears away. Logan nodded slightly. "Yes. Among other things."

"What other things?" he asked curiously. The boy glared at him.

"All kinds of things," he responded. Logan's eyebrows narrowed. _There's something very familiar about all this… _ "Why does it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't, kid," Logan said uncomfortably. "But what do you want from me?"

"There's another war coming," he said, staring at the snow through the window. "We're losing team members fast. We need you." Logan snorted into his beer.

"Hold on a minute. Professor Xavier sent you, a student, to retrieve a retired X-Man?" he asked incredulously. "Has he lost it?"

"I'm not exactly an average student," the boy replied. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

"I'm the only class five mutant left," he said quietly. Logan laughed nervously. _After my experience with the Phoenix…_ The boy smiled, like he had been expecting it.

"Don't worry. I won't blow up your house or anything," he responded.

"I still don't know what you're doing here," Logan admitted.

"I told you, the Professor-" Logan shook his head.

"No, it's more personal for you, isn't it?" Logan asked. "Trust me, I wrote the book. What's goin' on, kid?"

"What're you talking about? I'm just doing my job," he said, a false smile on his face. Then he frowned. He stood up abruptly, saying, "You know what? I'm not just gonna sit around while everyone else fights. My mother is dead…and no one will tell me why." Logan's eyebrows narrowed in thought.

"Your mother?" he asked. Then a thought struck him_. Jean?_ "What's your name?" The boy smiled softly.

"Michael…Michael Grey." Logan stared at him, open-mouthed. His beer tilted on the edge of the table dangerously_. Jean's son? With…Scott? _

"I'm sorry," Logan said. "About your mother, I mean." Michael shrugged it off.

"Don't be," he said. "It wasn't your fault." He took a deep breath, fully aware Logan was watching him. Tears streamed down his tanned cheeks and he turned around, away from Logan. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Surprised, Michael looked up.

"It's all right, kid," Logan said quietly. "It'll be all right. I'm sure you've got your father to take care of ya, and the Professor-"

"You're right about the Professor," Michael responded. "But I don't exactly have a father." Logan studied him, intrigued. _No father? _ He took a deep breath.

"Look…I'll come back with you," he said slowly, as if contemplating his words. "Jean…meant a lot to me…and if anything could be done to find her killer…I'm willing to help." Michael's eyes lit up. _Maybe this Logan guy isn't that bad after all_.

"Thanks." Logan put a jacket on over his flannel shirt, heading towards the door.

"No thanks needed," he replied nonchalantly. "It gets kinda lonely out here, anyway." Michael smiled. _Sure, that's what you want me to think… _ Then Logan looked up, confused. "Kid…how'd you get here?"

"Took the jet."

"By yourself?" he asked warily. Michael raised his eyebrows. _Umm…duh?_

"I told you…I'm different than other mutants." Logan sighed, closing the door to his cabin, stepping out into the cold. _I guess I'm out of retirement. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why didn't she ever tell me? Oh, Jean…if you knew how much I loved you…_ Logan's saddened face stared out the window of the jet. _I still don't like flying…_ Michael, in the pilot's seat, snorted.

"Afraid of heights?" he asked incredulously. "I really wasn't expecting that."

"Zip it, kid," Logan snarled. "Keep your eyes on…" Michael laughed again.

"On what, the clouds?" he asked. Logan closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted back to Jean.

"_Don't make me do this," she said._

"_Do what?"_

"_This," she responded. She looked away from him and left him standing there. _

"You loved her," Michael said quietly. "You really did, didn't you?"

"Look, kid, that's in the past, all right?" Logan said heavily. "Don't worry about it." The controls beeped. Reluctantly, Michael looked at the screen.

"We're coming up on the mansion," he called back to Logan. "Hang on, I'll take us down." The basketball court split in two, and the engines cooled. Michael grinned. _We're back._ Logan sighed heavily, thinking the same thing_. I'm finally back. Wolverine…officially signed on. Again. Forever._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Charles Xavier looked out his office's window, smiling. _This day will definitely be interesting._ He heard a familiar voice inside his head.

_We're back. Professor, I got him_. Xavier closed his eyes. _This will be an interesting day indeed._

"Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Professor!" Michael said brightly. "I bring your guest." Xavier smiled. _It's amazing how much he is like Jean and-_

"Good morning, Michael," he responded. Logan wandered into the room, a smirk on his face. "And Logan. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Logan nodded curtly. _I need to avenge Jean. Justice needs to be served. If I find her killer, I'll-_ "Logan…" Xavier warned. Logan's eyes widened and he glared at the Professor.

"You read my thoughts," he accused.

"Sometimes, it's necessary, Logan," Xavier noted. Logan's eyes flamed, and he growled. Michael watched him, confused. _What the hell? Who is this guy?_

"You think you can just-" Logan's claws began to protrude from his hands, though not noticed by Michael. Michael's breath became shattered_. Oh, God…_ Logan slowly approached the Professor, growling. Xavier closed his eyes, but no amount of telepathy could stop him. Michael jumped between them, his dark eyes focused angrily on Logan. Silver claws slid out of his fists. Michael pointed them directly at Logan's chest. Logan's mouth slid open.

"Don't you dare touch him," Michael growled. His claws retracted, and he glared at Logan. He left the room, not looking back. Logan, with himself under control, turned to Xavier, gaping at the door. He looked back and forth, pointing from the Professor to the door where Michael had left. The Professor smiled. _It's about time, Logan._

_Adamantium? What the hell is going on here?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did it make any sense to you? If not, that's okay, it's supposed to be kind of vague. If it kind of sucks, sorry, but I originally wrote it as a script, and decided to transfer it into a story. Please review, I want to know suggestions on how to improve Logan's character. Thanks for being such a great audience!

Jason


	2. Grieving and Thoughts of Revenge

Thanks to all the great reviews. As for the one person who signed their review simply as "No it's not genetic" can go jump off a cliff. Don't take it seriously. I know enough about adamantium and Wolverine to know that it isn't possible for the adamantium claws to be passed on. This story is simply saying what would happen if it was passed on by some weird, freaky thing. I appreciate the info, though. After reading this author's note, do you still think it's an EPIC FAIL? That's why I like FanFiction- you can write what you want- there aren't any rules as far as storytelling goes.

And...due to popular demand... Chapter 2!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, lessons at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters continued as was normal. Michael Grey sat in the back of the room, manipulating his pen with telekinesis. He started to close his eyes, but the bell rung for lunch. Michael's classmates rushed through the door, and he sat up, slowly gathering his books. The teacher, Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, approached him.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon," she said cautiously. _I know all too well that he blames me for Jean's death. _He didn't look up.

"It's what Mom would have wanted," Michael replied harshly. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and started to leave. Storm sighed.

"I know you blame me, Michael," she said tiredly. "But I did everything I could." Michael's eyes blazed furiously.

"If you had done everything you could, she wouldn't be dead," he argued angrily. He spun around and left without another word. Storm sighed and sat down. _What did he do to deserve this? No one deserves to live like this._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charles…he blames me for what happened to Jean," Storm admitted to Professor Xavier. The Professor sighed.

"It's only natural," he responded. "You were the last one to see her alive, Ororo. He blames himself for not being there to save her, or even to just say goodbye." Storm looked doubtful.

"What if he never forgives me?" she asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't worry about that. He will," Xavier said. "Just give him time to heal."

"Give who time to heal?" Logan asked from the doorway. Xavier sighs_. Logan, there is a time and place for eavesdropping_. Storm smiled and walked over to give him a hug.

"Welcome back, Logan," she said warmly. He smiled back, if only half-heartedly. Storm's smile faded. "I'm not psychic, but that look on your face tells me you're thinking about _her_." Logan sat down in a chair by the Professor's desk.

"If I hadn't left…she'd still be alive." Xavier frowned. Survivor's guilt is never a good thing, Logan. "I would have protected her!" His claws shot up and Storm backed away. He stood up, anger evident in his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

Michael walked past Xavier's office, on his way to his room. _That's weird. Usually the Professor's office is quiet._ He picked up his pace and burst open the door. Logan, advancing on Storm, was growling, the Professor trying to control them, however unsuccessfully. Michael's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" His claws shot up and he ran towards Logan, anger overcoming him. Logan swung around, their claws clashing. Their faces, nearly identical, mirrored the other's grief and anger. Storm stared at them, gasping. _How did I not notice that before?_ She looked sideways at Xavier. _I always thought…it was Scott…_ He nodded slightly.

_Jean wasn't very efficient at hiding the truth from me, Ororo. Otherwise…I might have agreed with you._ Michael was gaining on Logan, having a clear shot at the chest. Then he dropped to his knees, screaming. His screaming subsided, his claws retracting. He fell to the ground, unconscious, the others rushing to help him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Michael opened his eyes. _The hospital? What the hell happened?_ He sat up, anxious to get out.

"Relax, kid," said a voice from the other side of the room. Michael swung around. He extracted his claws, his eyebrows narrowing. Logan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Put those away, it's not worth you getting beat again." Michael scoffed at him.

"You didn't beat me."

"Then, I wonder, why you're in the hospital," he responded sarcastically. Michael looked around thoughtfully. His claws retracted.

"Yeah," he realized. "Do you get…what happened up there?"

"Other than you about to stab me?" he asked. "No."

"Yeah, I don't get it. I wouldn't have hesitated in killing you, and-" Logan rolled his eyes.

"That's a comfort. Thanks, kid," he said. Michael smiled slightly.

"You're not taking that seriously," he said incredulously. Logan shakes his head with an identical smile.

"Not at all," he clarified. "I dunno, kid, do you think-"

"That the Professor did something to me?" he finished. "No. I would've felt it. It was…something else. I haven't-" I don't want to confide in him, but what choice do I have? Michael's eyes watered. "I haven't ever felt like that," he admitted quietly. "I've always been taught that killing is wrong. But that rage…I've never felt anything like it." Logan cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, just know you're not a bad person. Your mother knew the goodness inside you," he said softly. "I don't think she would doubt you would do the right thing- and neither do I." Michael smiled a little.

"You really did love her, didn't you?" Logan sighed.

"Yeah. I did." He looked away, quiet tears streaming down his face. "I loved her more than anything on this earth. Michael's eyes narrowed.

"That's why you came with me," Michael said slowly, reading Logan's mind. "To avenge her. To kill the one who murdered her. It was never about working as a team, was it, Logan?"

"Kid-"

"This was about _you,_ getting revenge!" Logan sighed.

"Look…there's a lot about me that I can't explain. And when I care about someone…" Understanding dawned upon Michael's eyes.

"…You have a natural instinct to kill." Logan nodded sadly_. I wish I could change it, kid. But I can't. _

"I won't assume you know what it feels like, but I can't help it." Michael fixed Logan with an intense gaze.

"It happens to me when I'm extremely angry," Michael said quietly. "It's like there's some part of me fighting to take over. For now…the decent side is winning. But for how long…I don't know." Logan took a deep breath. _I guess Jean wasn't the only one with a Phoenix._

"That's probably part of the-" He stopped, seeing Bobby and Marie standing in the doorway. Marie's eyes lit up and she grinned, running to Logan. He smiled as she wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"I'd heard you were back," she said. "Are you staying this time?" Logan looked away. _I can't tell her_. "Logan? What's wrong?" He forced a smile onto his face.

"Nothin' Rog- I mean, Marie." She smiled, and Bobby came up beside her, shaking hands with Logan.

"Welcome back, Logan," he said. Logan nodded curtly. Marie spotted Michael, and went over to him.

"Hey, you're awake," she said gently. He nodded expressionlessly.

"Apparently." Michael looked up at the ceiling, avoiding her glance.

"I know you're avoiding everyone, Mike," she said quietly. "But that's not how your mom would want you to live, is it? She loved you, very much, and I think you know that." He nodded slowly. _I guess_. Logan watched Michael sadly. _If I had been here…she never would have died_. "Come back upstairs," Marie continued. "We've missed you."

"I have it under strict orders to keep the kid down here for testing," Logan interrupted. Marie raised her eyebrows.

"Testing for what?" she asked. "We already know he's a mutant." Michael interrupted, much like how Logan had.

"I'm a class five. Even for a mutant, I'm not normal," he reasoned. "Marie, I fainted earlier. I don't know how or why. I'm guessing they want to keep me in case I have any side effects." Marie nodded and gave him a firm hug. "Thanks, anyway." Marie took Bobby's hand and they left the room. Michael turned to Logan. "I didn't know you knew Marie so well." Logan rolled his eyes and smirked.

"So, now you know everything about me?" he questioned. Michael turned red.

"No…she's just…never really talked about you," he answered.

"Hmm." Logan looked up at the ceiling awkwardly. "So…how'd you get them?"

"Huh?"

"The Adamantium claws, kid. How'd you get 'em?" Logan asked. Michael shrugged.

"I dunno, just part of my mutation, I guess. You?"

"Surgery," Logan said bluntly. Michael whistled.

"You'd do that, just for shiny claws?" he asked incredulously. Logan smirked.

"I didn't exactly have a choice."

"You _always_ have a choice, Logan," Michael said heatedly. Logan sighed.

"Kid, the real world-"

"The real world, my ass," Michael argued. "If there's one thing I've learned here…it's that no matter how difficult something may seem, if it seems the darkness is clouding around you…you always have a choice." Logan nodded. Jean really taught him well.

"Obviously not everyone had Jean Grey as a mother," he responded. Michael nodded gravely.

"Unfortunately."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jean Grey will not easily be forgotten," Storm addressed the group of mourners. "She was a kind and loyal friend, a loving mother, and a beloved teacher." Marie cried into Bobby's coat. He held her tightly, whispering words of comfort. "I am sure I can speak for everyone here, that we all learned a lot from Jean, whether it being how to control your power or simply how to have hope. I-" Storm broke off, tears dripping from the corners of her eyes. "Jean will forever be remembered as one of us. Part of the X-Men. _Forever_." People started to leave the snowy graveyard, while others remained. Michael, his eyes red, wiped a traitorous tear from his cheek. His eyes met Professor Xavier's. Michael sniffled.

_It'll be all right, Michael._

_No it won't, Professor. It'll never be all right again._ The snow fell lightly onto his hair. Marie came up to him and gave him a gentle hug. He releases her, and she reluctantly leaves with Bobby and Kitty, with one last look at Michael. He slowly approached his mother's newly dug grave. Across the lawn, Storm and Xavier watched him sadly. He didn't deserve this. If anything could be done…

"'Ro?" asked a gentle German voice. Storm turned around, to face Kurt Wagner. Tears started to spill down her face, and she didn't bother to hide them. Kurt wrapped her up in a tight embrace. "It'll be all vight."

At the gate, Logan silently watched Michael kneel before Jean's grave. Unconsciously, he followed the young man. _Jean…why? Is he really…? Why didn't you tell me…? Jeannie…I love you._ Subtle tears dripped down his weathered face.

Michael's body shook with grief. "I wasn't there to save you," he whispered, coughing. "But I promise you. I will find out who did this. Even if I have to do it alone." Logan put a firm hand on Michael's shoulder. The boy turned around, standing up.

"You're not alone, kid." The smallest of smiles appeared on his face.

"Logan?" he asked weakly. He coughed. "Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww...a sweet father-son moment... So, as you can probably tell, Logan has basically figured out that Michael is his son. Michael is too preoccupied with grieving to realize that the father he's wanted his whole life is standing right in front of him. Next up...a meeting with Professor Xavier and the X-Men, discussing Jean's death. Also...a new member joins the team, on his first mission.

Don't be afraid to click the little green button that says "REVIEW NOW OR I'LL EAT YOU". JK LOL. Seriously...please review. Thanks!

Jason


	3. Impulse

Sorry if it took so long. I handwrite it when I'm at school, in a script format, so I have to type it out in story format, adding all sorts of things and taking out other things, such as "Zoom out" and "Fade out". This chapter is sort of short, I apologize, but the ending needed to be a cliffhanger. On with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Professor Xavier called the X-Men to his office. Bobby, Marie, and Kitty stood closest to his desk, while Kurt, Storm, and Hank McCoy stood towards the back of the room. Logan was lounging in the chair by Xavier's desk.

"Jean's death was no accident," the Professor said. "I assume you know this." Logan looked away, and there was selective muttering between the other team members. "But she will not have died in vain. Too long have I been blind." Logan swallowed. _Are you saying…?_

"There's another war coming," Logan interrupted. Xavier smiled grimly.

"Precisely." The office erupted in chaos.

"We can't just let-" Bobby protested.

"We won't-" Storm argued fiercely.

_Arguing will not help us! Silence!_ The team fell silent, ashamed.

"I will use Cerebro to track the mutant who murdered Jean," he elaborated. A smile appeared on his mouth. "Oh…and I almost forgot. We have a new team member." The door opened, and Xavier's smile grew.

_What're they doing here?_ Michael walked in, confused.

"Um…Professor, you wanted to see me?" he asked nervously. Xavier smiled at him and nodded. Marie looked up at Bobby, and they both smiled. Storm took a deep breath. _I hope he's ready for this_. Kurt smiled, giving Storm a lingering hug. Hank drew himself up and looked dignified, though grinning. Logan sighed, swallowing, watching intently.

"Yes, Michael, come here." He cautiously approached Xavier's desk. The Professor handed him a package, wrapped like a present. "Open it." Michael slowly opened the package, to reveal a leather uniform with red lining. His eyes opened wide. _Are you serious? I can't believe this! _"Welcome to the team, _Impulse_." Michael grinned widely. He turned to face the rest of the team. Marie and Kitty whistled, while Bobby, Kurt, and Hank clapped in approval. Storm smiled proudly. _Jean would be so proud of him._ Logan took a deep breath and faked a smile. Xavier looked at him meaningfully. _You know, don't you?_ Logan slightly nodded.

Michael sighed deeply. _I've wanted this my whole life. But somehow it seems wrong. _The bell rang, and the X-Men filed out the door like a group of students. Michael and Logan remained. _Logan, let me talk to him. Alone_, he heard. Logan reluctantly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Michael, I don't want to have to read your mind," Xavier said. "What's going on?" Michael took a deep breath.

"I don't know, Professor," he answered honestly. "I've been getting flashes, visions of…events…and I don't know what they are or where they come from. And I think…that's why I passed out the other day."

"Eric…" Xavier muttered. "I might have known." Michael looked at the Professor confusedly.

"Who?"

"You know about Magneto," Xavier realized. "You know where he is." Michael shook his head.

"I don't know where he is," he said, his voice shaking. "But somehow…I know he's responsible for Mom's death. I don't think he laid a hand on her…but he's the reason she's dead." His voice shook, and he extracted his claws, breathing heavily. Xavier closed his eyes.

"Calm down, Michael." His breathing slowed and his claws retracted. He sighed heavily.

"I'm having trouble controlling it," he admitted quietly. "My own Phoenix. I can feel it. It's fighting for freedom." Xavier sighed.

"Michael…the Phoenix has the power to do great evil," he said. "But you also have great goodness. You have a heart-one of the biggest I have ever seen." Michael's breathing became rattled.

"Professor…I don't think I'm ready," he said regretfully. "I'm not ready to be a X-Man." Xavier put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I think you underestimate yourself," he said. Michael smiled and bit his lip.

"If you say so." He walked away through the side door, leaving Xavier to his thoughts. _Jean…he's growing to be the man you always wanted him to be. He will be the most powerful X-Man- my successor_. He frowned, sensing someone at the door.

"Logan," he called. "Come in." Logan slowly entered the room, his eyes red, as if he had been crying. "So?" Logan studied the room.

"Things have changed around here," he said casually. Xavier raised his eyebrows.

"Logan…I was talking about our newest team member," he said. "And yes, things have changed."

"What about him?" Logan asked, feigning indifference.

"You know what I'm talking about, Logan."

"Maybe I do," he challenged. "You go a problem?" Xavier closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"_Your son_ is mourning the only parent he's ever known," he said emphatically.

"It's not my fault she died," Logan said harshly. "I loved her."

"Then go talk to him," Xavier urged. Logan laughed and sighed.

"Why?"

"You remember the Phoenix, correct?" Logan winced. _You bet your ass I do_. Xavier raised his eyebrows, as if to say, _I heard that_.

"As clearly as if it was yesterday," he answered softly.

"Your son…Michael…is more powerful than Jean ever was." Logan's mouth slid open. _Oh, Jesus_. What now?

"He mentioned he was a class five," Logan pointed out. "But how-"

"How is he more powerful than his mother?" Xavier finished. "He has your healing ability, your adamantium bone structure, and your claws. He also has Jean's telekinesis, and telepathy so strong... she never came close. All those abilities within one body could create a mutant so powerful…that he is a danger to those around him. He would be unbeatable." Logan rubbed his eyebrows. He winced, looking away from Xavier. He bent down painfully, the Professor leaning over, concerned.

"Logan?" Logan didn't respond. His eyes opened wide, his body shaking. After a few minutes, he stopped shaking and was deathly still. "Logan?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun... I wonder why Logan fainted...or had a seisure...or something...

Next up, the hospital scene, a revelation between father and son, and the first mission. But with two Wolverines, it's not as easy as you think...Jean's death is explained...maybe...hehehe...I promise I don't work for Magneto...

And I'm thinking of writing a one-shot about Logan and his lost memories, since I've seen X-Men Origins: Wolverine. It will take place at the Mansion, and it will have something to do with him and Jean. Thanks for reading!

Jason


	4. Father and Son

Again, for the person who signed their review "impulse this, bitch": I know I ripped off the name of a cool superhero. That is called a "nod" or a "tribute". I liked Impulse, and I couldn't think of a better name. towards the end, Michael will probably get another name. But for now, Impulse really suits him. And as for killing him off. Not yet. And I actually have thought about it. An impulsive kid with that much power lurking in him...I might not have another choice. But it's too early to tell. And, why don't you just tell me what your ISSUES are on this! It's fanfiction- I can do whatever I want with it!

And for the people who actually like this story: Here's chapter 4 and thanks for all the great reviews! I have more written, but it's still in screenplay form, and I need to transcribe it into story form. Now that I'm out of school for the summer, I'll be able to post more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan opened his eyes, confused. _What the hell happened?_ He sat up, throwing his blankets off.

"Ah, you're awake," said Professor Xavier, rolling in his wheelchair. "Good." Logan narrowed his eyebrows. Xavier turned his head, calling attention to the bed next to Logan's. Michael was lying there, unconscious. Logan slowly walked over to him. _Jesus, what did I do?_ He softly laid a hand on his son's arm, swallowing.

"What happened to him?" Logan asked quietly. Xavier sighed.

"The same thing that happened to you," he admitted. "Except ten times worse." Logan looked at the Professor confusedly.

"Why?"

"Logan…he has a Phoenix, similar to his mother," the Professor said. "Yesterday, he came to me and said that he was having trouble controlling it."

"So you're saying…the Phoenix did this to him?" Logan asked slowly. "But that means…" He sat down and sighed heavily. "I'm losing him too." Xavier reluctantly nodded. Subtle tears trailed down Logan's face. _This is my fault_. "Is there anything…anything I could do to save him?" Xavier frowned.

"Believe in him," he responded simply. "Believe that he can come back…and I think he will." Logan rolled his eyes.

"How will that help?" he scoffed.

"It'll give him something to live for," Xavier responded. Logan's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's been little over a week since Jean was killed." Logan winced. Don't say that. "She was the only family he had ever known. And to lose that…"

"It takes a toll on ya," Logan responded, understanding. "Most of all, on him." Xavier nodded sadly. Logan took a deep breath and then slammed his fist onto the metal table. "I never should have left," he said, his voice shaking with anger. "If I'd known…I'd never have…Jean would still be alive."

"You have no way of knowing that, Logan," Xavier said, sighing. Logan looked down, guiltily.

"That won't stop me from beating myself up," he answered. Xavier nodded.

"We all know that," he replied. He turned to leave, Logan following, with one last, desperate look at his son. Just as the door was about to shut, a rapid beeping noise sounded from Michael's heart monitor. Logan swiftly hammered open the door and ran straight for the boy's bed. Xavier, in his wheelchair, was close behind.

"Oh, God…" Logan muttered. He grabbed hold of Michael's hand; not bothering to wiped away the tears that were evident on his face. "Don't die on me, kid. Come on, fight it!" Michael's eyes snapped open. Logan's face split into a grin. Xavier frowned, concentrating on Michael's brain activity. The heart machine slowed and Michael coughed quietly.

"Logan?" he asked weakly. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. He tried again, but just fell back down. He sighed, and Logan tried to smile.

"Don't try to sit up," Logan said. "Just relax." Michael reluctantly nodded and laid back down. Logan turned to leave, but Xavier motioned silently for him to stay. Logan gave him a curt nod_. If I must._ Xavier left, leaving Logan and Michael in silence.

"Logan?" Logan looked up in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"You're my father, aren't you," Michael inquired. Logan feigned surprise.

"What gives you that idea?" Michael rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know…I can't choose between the fact that we both have adamantium claws, or that you were in love with my mother, or that we look exactly alike," he answered sarcastically. Logan grinned. _Do we really look alike? Jean and me? Have a son? I mean, I really did love her…but… Really? We really weren't expecting that…_ Michael rolled his eyes again.

"I really didn't need to hear that," he said. "And yes, we do look alike." Logan scowled.

"Do you always listen to people's thoughts?" Michael raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Only when I feel like it," he said, as if challenging Logan to say otherwise. Logan smiled. _Maybe we are more alike than I thought_. Michael fixed him with a grin very familiar to his own.

_I told you so._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Though we are mutants, we still function as normal human beings," Professor Hank McCoy reasoned. "Do you agree?" He caught sight of Michael in the back of the classroom, absently staring at the ceiling. "Don't you agree, Michael?" The boy's eyes opened and he gave Hank an award-winning smile.

"Of course, Professor," he answered, leaning back, lounging. A few girls turned around, giggling. He gave them a subtle smile and a wave. He closes his eyes again. _You should know better than to sleep in class, Michael_. His eyes shot open.

_Professor?_

_Yes. We need the team ready by the Blackbird. _

_Right. Sure thing, Professor._ He could tell that Xavier had sent the last message to everyone.

"Class dismissed," Hank said quickly. "We'll continue this tomorrow." The students filed out, heading for the common room. He exited out the side door, Michael following him.

"Hank!" He turned around and smiled.

"We have to go," he responded. Michael swallowed and nodded. They picked up their pace, running down the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael zipped up his uniform and sighed. _This is real. I'm going on a mission. This is it._ He looked at himself in the mirror, tracing the red lining with his finger. _Mom…if you can hear me…I won't let you down. I promise._ He took a deep breath and grinned, running down the hallway to the jet landing pad. Logan stood there, almost as if he was waiting for someone.

"Logan?" Logan turned around at the sound of his son's voice. He smiled gently.

"You all right, kid?" Michael took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I think so." Logan gave him a slight nod.

"Good," he said gruffly. "We're gonna need you." Michael smiled faintly.

_So you're part of the team now?_

"For the rest of my life," Logan answered, smiling. "I'm never leaving again." Michael's eyes drifted to the jet. Logan nodded and they ran up the platform together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? It's kind of cheesy, compared to everything else, but I needed to add some humor to balance with the father-son stuff. Next up, the mission, Michael's fears, and a sentimental Logan. Review, review, review!

Jason


	5. The Mission

I know this chapter isn't that great, but I needed to get it out of the way before I get to the next one. For those of you that wanted the mission, it's HERE! (Some of it, at least...) Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael sat down towards the back of the Blackbird, across from Logan. He took a deep breath. _This is really happening_. Logan gave him an encouraging smile.

_It'll be all right_, he thought, knowing the boy could hear him.

_I hope so._

"Mike," he heard. Storm gave him a gentle smile. He turned around, surprised.

"Yeah?" He followed her gaze, towards the front of the jet.

"Your mother…would have wanted you to have her seat," she said softly.

_The copilot seat? Are you kidding? _Michael grinned.

"Are you serious?" She smiled and nodded. He stood up and followed her to the front, sitting down in his mother's old chair. He ran his fingers along the firm leather and took a deep breath. Storm turned towards the controls.

"Sign off!" she called out.

"Shadowcat, signing in," Kitty said, strapping herself in.

"Iceman, signing in," Bobby agreed. Marie took his hand and smiled.

"Rogue, signing in."

"Nightcrawler, signing in," Kurt said, in his gentle German accent.

"Beast, signing in," Hank said, his voice resolved. The X-Men turned to face Logan, who smiled slightly.

"What, you thought I forgot the drill?" He smirked. "Wolverine, signing in," he said, louder. Michael put in his earpiece and sighed deeply.

"Impulse…officially signing in," he finished firmly. Storm turned to the rest of the team.

"All right," she started. "We've found Magneto's location. It's a small church on the German-Austrian border. Kurt was able to locate it for us." She took his hand and smiled at him adoringly. Kitty turned to Bobby and Marie, smirking.

"I wonder what they were doing when he told her," she muttered. They sniggered and Storm glared at them.

"Anyway, that's where we're headed." She turned to Michael. "Impulse…take us up." He grinned and pulled down the thrusters, sending the jet into the sky. Storm smiled. _He'll be fine. He is ready_. She sat down and took the controls from him. He nodded and relaxed, staring out the window. A small grin appeared on his face.

_I'll make you proud, Mom. I promise._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you stop that?" complained John Allerdyce. "It makes me sick." He stared at the flame flickering from his lighter. The older man, Erik Lehnsherr, raised his eyebrows at him.

"I didn't think you were the one in charge here, Pyro," he replied, amused. John leaned back, muttering things inaudibly. Magneto began to pace back and forth again, but then turned suddenly to the front door. He swallowed. "Charles…" His face darkened. "How did they find us?"

"Don't ask me," John replied, bored.

"We have to go," Magneto responded quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Blackbird landed in the forest, Michael unbuckled his seatbelt, his hands shaking.

"You all right, kid?" Logan asked from behind him. Michael looked up and nodded slightly. He bit his lip and descended the ramp. Not convinced, Logan turned to Storm. She smiled. "Will he-"

"He'll be fine, Logan," she assured him. "He's just…I don't know. I think he's a little scared, and his grief is only reaffirming his fear. Don't worry…after all, he is your son." She descended the ramp, Logan slowly following her.

Outside, Michael straightened his uniform, running his fingers through his hair. _This is it._ He gave Logan a small smile, as if to say, I'll be fine.

"Magneto knows we're here," Storm addressed the team. "Be alert." They each nodded in turn. "All right, then. We'll surround them. Bobby, Marie, Kitty- sneak in from the back." Kitty nodded, Marie taking Bobby's hand. "Kurt, Hank, you're with me. Through the front door. We're the obvious approach." Logan and Michael turned to look at each other.

_Really? You had to do this, didn't you?_ Hearing Michael's voice in her head, Storm gave him a sly grin.

_You'll thank me later_, she responded. He snorted.

_He's not a team player, Ororo. _

_He will work with his son, Mike_. He rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, right._

"Logan, Michael…" she began reluctantly. "I think it might be better for you to…" Michael's eager face wilted.

_My first mission, and I'm on the sidelines? That's not fair._

"You both have metal in your bodies, remember?" she answered angrily. "We don't need to lose any other team members." He bit his lip and reluctantly looked up at her.

"He doesn't know that I do, Ororo," Michael protested. She sighed and looked to Wolverine. _I know you don't want him in danger, Logan._ He nodded subtly.

_It's all right_.

"You're right, Mike," she admitted. "But I can't risk-" His eyes flared.

_I can't believe this._

"I knew the risks when I became part of this," he argued. "The Professor trusts me! Why can't you?"

"I can see the revenge in your eyes, Michael!" she argued back. "You're too close to this!"

"What, afraid to lose one of your precious X-Men?" he mocked. "A class five, at that?" Storm closed her eyes.

_Mike…don't do this. This isn't you._ His breathing became shallow and he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ororo," he said weakly. "I just-" She gave him a firm hug.

"It's okay," she whispered. I understand your anger…your pain… Logan cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Not that this isn't a Kodak moment, but aren't we here for a reason?" he asked.

"Right," Storm replied. "Hank, Kurt…follow me." She headed for the church, swinging the door open, only to find Bobby and Rogue coming in from the back, thoroughly confused.

"They have a helicopter," called Kitty, rushing towards them. Michael and Logan sprinted inside. Michael moved towards the front, spotting a stray lighter. He bit his lip and ran towards the back door. Logan turned around quickly.

"No!" he called, following after the boy. Storm sighed and headed after Logan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I won't let him get away_. Michael saw a helicopter rise from the trees. His eyebrows narrowed and he took a deep breath. _I will see him brought to justice._ He started to run…and then he jumped, landing on the tail.

"What was that?" Pyro asked nervously. Magneto rolled his eyes at John's idiocy.

"X-Men…" he answered slowly. The younger man sighed sarcastically.

"Great…now they can jump too?"

"They-" Magneto was cut short by the sound of metal slashing through metal. He smiled. "Adamantium…"

"Ada-what?" John looked up to see three symmetrical lines ripping open the roof. Magneto laughs.

"You never learn, do you, Wolverine?" Michael grinned and dropped in. They turned around, confused.

"I think you have me confused with someone else," he replied dryly. He raised his hand and smashed the controls, just to spot a horrified look on Pyro's face.

--------

On the ground, Logan and Storm watched the helicopter fall.

"No…" Logan muttered_. You bastard…_

--------

"Getting tired?" Magneto mocked Michael, who had been using telekinesis to hold the helicopter up. Breathing heavily, he glared at the metal-controlling mutant.

_You killed her._

"My dear boy, I have no idea what you're talking about," Magneto replied with a laugh.

_Liar. You know exactly what I'm talking about. My mother? Jean Grey? _

"Oh, that's your mother," he said with a snigger. Michael growled and extracted his claws, pointing at Magneto. Focus off his telekinesis, the helicopter started to drop. Magneto smiled wickedly. "That remarkable metal wouldn't happen to run through your entire body, would it?" Michael narrows his eyes, and then opened them wide.

_Shit._ Magneto's smile widened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun,dun,dun... I wonder what happens next... Sorry for the evil cliffhanger, but the chapter was already long enough, and the next part would have changed the mood completely. (Please forgive me!)

I hope I wrote Magneto and Pyro well enough. If you have any suggestions, let me know.

Up next, Michael and Magneto's fight continues, Kurt's heroism, a sentimental Logan (promised from last chapter, sorry!), and another father-son talk. Remember to press the little green button that says "Review"!

Jason


	6. The Mission part 2 and Memories

Okay, so nearly two months ago I told you that I would be able to post a lot more, more often. Well, I was wrong. I was on vacation for nearly a month, then I got grounded for another month right after I got home, and only now I'm able to post more. And guess what? I have hockey camp next week, so I probably won't have time to write. Then I have to do my summer homework, then school starts. Oh, joy.

But anyway, I did work hard to get this chapter finished, so I hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magneto smiled wickedly. "That remarkable metal wouldn't happen to run through your entire body, would it?" Michael narrowed his eyes, and then opened them wide.

_Shit._ Magneto's smile widened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the ground, Logan narrowed his eyebrows, turning to Storm.

"Do something!" he ordered. She sighed.

"What do you want from me, Logan?" she asked argued back. "We can't just…appear in there!" Logan opened his mouth to retort, but a smile formed on his lips. With a glint in his eye, he turned to Kurt, who had followed them out. Storm smiled and nodded. Kurt looked up at the helicopter, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

-------

Magneto's eyes danced wildly, Michael groaning in pain. The boy watched in horror as his claws separated farther and farther from each other, blood trailing down his hands. He looked down painfully.

_I…can't…let him…do this…_

He saw a familiar blue tail, if only for a second.

_Kurt?_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he was suddenly on the ground. Michael looked up and saw a flaming helicopter crash a few feet away from where he was standing. He moved towards it slowly, his breathing rattled. He retracted his claws, and wiped sweat off his face.

_I can't believe I faced the villain…and survived. _

Logan came towards him and followed his gaze.

"That was a brave thing you did," he said gruffly. Michael turned around, startled.

"It was idiotic," he replied ashamedly.

"It was impulsive," Logan disagreed.

"I guess there's a reason they call me Impulse," the boy realized. Logan smiled at him slightly.

"Well, there is a reason they call me Wolverine," he sympathized. Michael nodded.

"Why?" Logan bit his lip. _Shit…_ After he didn't answer, Michael prodded, "Logan?"

"I don't remember," he reluctantly admitted.

"Right," Michael remembered. They started to walk back to the jet in silence. "It must suck." Logan snorted.

"Bet your ass it sucks," he retorted. Michael grinned.

"Sorry," he answered sarcastically. His grin faded and he took a deep breath. "I can't imagine what it'd be like to lose everything, not knowing anything about who you are." Logan nodded sadly.

"Kid…" he said quietly, "I decided a long time ago that my past didn't matter. I was a different person back then, and I don't care to remember him. This team is my present…and my future." Michael smiled and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeannie…I'm so sorry," Logan admitted, tears crawling down his face. "If I'd known…I never woulda left. I hope you didn't die angry at me…I hope you found it in your heart to forgive me for not being here for you. I just…anyway…I came out to tell ya…I love ya. I always have." He kneeled and bowed his head. _Oh, God, Jean…_

"You really did love her, didn't you?" a quiet voice asked from behind him. Logan stood up and turned around, surprised. "I never would have expected to hear sentiment like that from 'the Wolverine'." Logan nodded.

"I just don't show it, kid," he replied gruffly.

"Why not?" Michael asked softly. Logan took a deep breath.

"I dunno," he answered truthfully. "I guess…I always felt like I gotta keep up my reputation."

"But now?" the boy asked, noticing the past tense.

"Now…I've realized things in my life that really matter." Michael nodded, understanding.

"And things that don't," he finished. Logan nodded.

"Yep." Michael glanced at his father thoughtfully.

"Logan…I know you wanted revenge," he said quietly.

"Still want it, kid," the elder responded. Michael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"But Magneto's dead, isn't he?" Logan shook his head.

"Everyone else'll tell ya that," he answered. "Seems like ya trust them more anyway." Michael stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down awkwardly, his face flushing.

"Look…Logan…I'm sorry," he tried. "But…they're the only link to my old life. And you…you're different." Logan nodded, trying to hide the crestfallen look on his face.

"I see."

"It's nothing personal," Michael said hurriedly. "It's just…"

"It's all right, kid," Logan assured him.

"You know…" the boy started quietly. "She talked about you," he finished, gesturing to Jean's grave. Logan gave him a surprised glance.

"I thought she hated me for leaving." Michael took a deep breath.

"She probably tried," he said, a laugh escaping from his lips. "I think she wished that you'd stayed, but she never hated you." Logan raised his eyebrows.

"And she told you this?" he asked. The boy smiled mischievously.

"Not exactly." A grin that exactly matched Michael's appeared on Logan's face.

"You read her thoughts?"

"No," Michael said, obviously hiding a snigger, "You'd be surprised how much she projected about you. She didn't mean to…it just sort of…happened." He paused. "Some of it I would've preferred to have missed," he added. Logan made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a cough, and his grin widened. Michael stuck out his tongue, revolted.

Logan frowned as a thought struck him.

"Kid…then…you knew I was your father all along, didn't you?" he asked. The boy smiled guiltily.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But it wouldn't have been that hard to figure out, Logan."

"So everyone knew this except me?" he asked dubiously. Michael shook his head.

"I don't think so," he replied thoughtfully. "Mom did, obviously, so I did, and Professor Xavier eventually figured it out." Logan narrowed his eyebrows.

"But…the claws…I mean…?" Michael frowned slightly, determinedly looking everywhere except at his father.

"No one else knew," he said softly. "They only knew that I inherited Mom's telekinesis and telepathy."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Michael realized.

A weathered grave caught Logan's eye. He frowned.

"Logan? What is it?"

"Kid…what happened to Scott?" Logan asked reluctantly, gesturing to the grave. He could barely make out the name "Scott Summers" etched onto it. Michael turned to where Logan had pointed and frowned.

"He died when I was five," the teenager said slowly. "I don't remember much, but I do remember that it was a really big deal. He was out on a mission…and he came back in the arms of Marie and Bobby. He had bled to death. No one knew how or why." Logan nodded silently. "Why? Were you guys friends?" The elder snorted.

"Are ya kiddin' me?" he asked. "If you locked us in a room together, we would've ripped each other to pieces." Michael grinned.

"Why?" Logan frowned.

"Well…" he started. "We were both in love with your mom." Michael sighed.

"Oh," he said quietly. After a moment, he said, "But you won." Logan sighed heavily.

"Maybe," he replied. "Maybe not. I don't think a day went by where she didn't regret leaving the Boy Scout." Michael sniggered.

"Boy Scout?" he asked incredulously.

"Well…more than I am, anyway," Logan clarified. Michael nodded.

"I suppose," he agreed. "And I don't think she regretted it. She loved you with her whole heart and more. She always had faith…that you would come back someday." Logan clenched his fist in rage.

"But I never did," he muttered bitterly. "I failed her." He turned towards his son and quietly said, "I failed_ you_, Mike." The young man shook his head.

"You didn't," he answered softly. Logan smiled regretfully and walked away, hands stuffed into his pockets.

_What have I done?_

Michael kneeled in front of Jean's grave, a tear traveling down his young face.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Mom," he started quietly. "If you can see anything going on down here…but he came back…like you always said he would." He paused for a moment. Should he say it? He did. "And he's here to stay." A small smile appeared on Michael's face.

_Mom…I wish I had your strength._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it good? I know there isn't much action, it's mostly father/son moments. But hey, that's basically what the story is about. Now I do know how I'm going to end it. I won't tell you yet, but if someone guesses it right, I will. So, I really appreciate your support for my previous chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

Jason

PS: For those of you who are curious about how the events in "Adamantium Is Genetic?" came to be, I will be posting a prequel shortly. It will be called "Ooh...Shiny", and it will tell about events that happened from before Michael's birth (nothing graphic) up until he is packing to leave for Canada (in reference to chapter 1). Me and one of my friends are co-writing it, so if you think some of the scenes with Kitty and Rogue don't make any sense, it's not my fault. Chapter 1 isn't finished yet, but I will post it as soon as it is.


End file.
